a Day
by darkxjune
Summary: Bertemu. Bersama. Berpisah. Sebuah kisah tentang penantian. Yang pada akhirnya hanya menjadi kenangan.


Bertemu. Bersama. Berpisah. Sebuah kisah tentang penantian. Yang pada akhirnya hanya menjadi kenangan.

* * *

 **A Day © Aidaverdyky**

 **Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho**

 **Angst.**

 **Character: Shinichi K., Ran M.**

 **Warning: short, minim ekspresi, flat (as always), typo bertebaran, EYD kacau dll.**

 _ **Inspired by –some part of-**_ **Di Ujung Jalan Ini-Samsons**

 **Jangan maksain baca kalo emang gak suka.**

* * *

" _Di ujung jalan ini."_

" _Aku menunggumu, aku menantimu."_

* * *

Matahari belum terlalu tinggi, tetapi seorang gadis sudah tergugu di sebuah bangku taman di ujung jalan. Bunga mawar dalam genggamannya tampak lusuh dengan bercak kecoklatan, lumpur.

TAP

TAP

TAP

Seorang pemuda melangkah mendekati gadis itu. Menatapnya sejenak. Sepertinya gadis itu belum menyadari keberadaaannya.

'Cantik. Tapi kenapa dia menangis?.' Batinnya.

Tangannya terjulur untuk menepuk pundak gadis itu. Lalu dia ragu. Takut dengan sikap yang akan diberikan oleh sang gadis.

Pemuda itu akhirnya memilih untuk duduk disamping sang gadis. Berusaha agar gadis itu sendiri yang akan menyadari keberadaannya. Berhasil. Gadis itu menoleh. Sang pemuda sungguh ingin bertanya mengapa gadis itu menangis. Tapi yang keluar dari bibirnya justru-

"Cengeng."

Gadis itu terkesiap, pun sang pemuda.

"Aku tidak cengang." Ujar sang gadis sambil menyeka air matanya.

"Lalu kenapa kau menangis pagi-pagi begini?." Pada akhirnya dia bertanya.

"Aku baru saja memetik bunga mawar di taman, tapi malah jatuh ke kubangan lumpur."

"Begitu saja kau menangis. Kenapa tidak memetiknya lagi saja?."

"Tanganku sakit karena terkena durinya." Sang gadis menunjukkan jemari lentiknya yang terluka.

Hening.

Tidak ada balasan dari sang pemuda. Sungguh, dia ingin mencarikan bunga mawar lain untuk gadis itu, tetapi sekali lagi dia takut dengan sikap yang akan diberikan sang gadis.

Gadis itupun turut terdiam. Kembali menatap mawar merahnya yang lusuh. Sudah tak ada isakan dari si gadis, tetapi air mukanya masih sendu.

.

Sang mentari semakin meninggi, menyebarkan suasana ceria melalui pancaran cahayanya yang hangat. Tetapi, tidak dengan dua orang di bangku taman itu. Keheningan masih menyelimuti mereka. Menjadi dinding tipis yang memisahkan dunia keduanya.

'haruskah aku mencarikannya bunga yang baru?.' Tanya sang pemuda pada dirinya sendiri.

'maukah dia mencarikanku bunga yang baru?.' Gadis itupun ikut bermonolog dalam hati.

Pemuda itu tiba-tiba berdiri dari duduknya. Sang gadis mengikuti pergerakan pemuda itu melalui matanya. Dapat dia lihat sang pemuda berjalan menuju taman lalu mengeluarkan pisau lipat dari kantong celananya lalu berjongkok di antara rimbunnya bunga. Lalu kembali dengan dua batang bunga mawar yang telah bersih dari duri dan menyodorkannya kepada sang gadis. Mawar merah dan mawar putih.

"Untukmu." Ucapnya singkat.

"A-aah, terima kasih." Sang gadis menerimanya sambil menunduk. Tetapi semburat merah di pipinya masih nampak.

"Tapi kenapa dua?." Beonya lagi.

'Ah iya, kenapa aku mengambil dua?'

"Engg… yang putih pengganti mawarmu. Lalu yang merah… anggap saja itu itu hadiah dariku." Jawabnya setelah berdebat dengan peasaannya sendiri.

"Terima kasih." Gadis itu tersenyum

'Cantik.'

Sang pemuda kembali duduk di samping gadis itu. Gadis itu menoleh, masih tersenyum. Lalu tiba-tiba saja berbagai obrolan ringan mengalir dari keduanya. Senyum, tawa, canda, bahkan beberapa pertengkaran kecil mewarnai siang mereka.

Mereka seolah tak peduli dengan matahari yang terus merangkak naik hingga berada di atas kepala mereka. Mereka seolah tak memikirkan sengatan panas matahari siang tiu. Mereka sedang bahagia bisa saling bertemu.

.

Siang baru saja berakhir. Mentari terus bergerak menuju barat. Sang pemuda mendongak, menatap langit sore. Ada yang mengganjal di pikirannya.

"Kurasa aku harus pergi."

Sang gadis menoleh lalu menunjukkan wajah sendu, seolah protes dengan keputusan sang pemuda untuk pergi. Pemuda itu menatap sang gadis lalu tersenyum sambil mengelus lembut puncak kepala sang gadis.

Gadis itu tertegun menyaksikan senyuman sang pemuda.

'Tampan.'

"Maaf, tapi aku harus segera pergi." Ucapnya lagi sambil berlalu.

Gadis itu menggenggam dua mawar pemberian sang pemuda kemudian berdiri mengejar sang pemuda lalu memeluknya.

"Jangan pergi, kumohon."

Sang pemuda melonggarkan pelukan sang gadis lalu berbalik dan balas memeluk sang gadis.

"Tenanglah, aku akan segera kembali."

"Janji?."

"Ya. Aku berjanji."

"Kalau begitu bawalah bunga ini. Sebagai pengikat akan janjimu." Si gadis menyodorkan mawar putih dalam genggamannya ketika pelukan mereka terlepas.

Si pemuda terkekeh pelan. Mawar darinya untuk si gadis justru dibawanya kembali. Tetapi dia tetap menerimanya lalu kembali berjalan meninggalkan si gadis.

'Aku akan menunggumu,' gumamnya dalam hati sambil menggenggam erat mawar merah dari pemuda itu.

.

Jingga menyelimuti langit kala itu. Sang gadis sedang menunggu pemuda itu kembali. Kakinya bergoyang mengikuti senangdung lirih demi membunuh waktunya selama menunggu. Senyum tak pernah lepas dari bibir sang gadis mengingat waktu-waktunya bersama si pemuda.

Sesekali tatapannya beralih ke arah bunga mawar di sampingnya. Senyumnya semakin mengembang saat menatapnya. Tak lupa dengan semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

'Apakah aku jatuh cinta?.' Gadis itu lagi-lagi bermonolog. Kemudian dia tersenyum sambil kembali mengingat sang pemuda.

'Ku rasa aku memang sedang jatuh cinta.' Ujarnya pada langit senja yang berwarna kemerahan, seperti semburat tipis di pipinya.

.

Gadis itu masih setia di bangku taman di ujung jalan itu. Menunggu dan menanti sang pemuda kembali. Tetapi hingga langit mulai menggelap, sang pemuda tak kunjung datang. Mawar merahnya di genggam erat. Pikirannya tak tenang memikirkan si pemuda.

'Kemana kau?' tanyanya gelisah. Si gadis mulai bergiri lalu berjalan hilir mudik di depan bangku taman. Gelisah.

Waktu terus berlalu, tetapi pemuda itu masih belum muncul. Sang gadis menatap mawar yang tergeletak di bangku taman. Mawar itu mulai layu.

Wajahnya kini sendu. Tak ada lagi senyuman seperti saat bersama sang pemuda atau ketika memikirkan kenangan mereka bersama.

Dengan penuh keyakinan hati dia mulai berjalan. Pergi meninggalkan bangku taman itu. Meninggalkan kenangannya dengan si pemuda. Meninggalkan mawar merah hadiah dari sang pemuda di bangku taman di ujung jalan itu.

* * *

" _Ketika malam telah tiba."_

" _Aku menyadari, kau takkan kembali."_

* * *

Langit tanpa awan itu semakin gelap. Hanya ada bulan yang menjadi lampu penerang malam itu. Di ujung jalan yang lain, sebuah jalan buntu, sebatang mawar putih telah ternoda merah. Noda berwarna sama yang terus mengalir dari perut seorang pemuda yang terkoyak. Pemuda yang menggenggam erat mawar itu. Bibirnya yang turut mengeluarkan cairan merah berbau anyir terus menggumamkan sebuah kata. Entah untuk siapa.

"… maaf…" ucapnya berulang. Seolah itu adalah mantra untuk menyembuhkan lukanya.

Darah masih mengalir. Tapi gumamannya telah berhenti. Dan mawar bernoda darah itu, kini telepas dari genggaman sang pemuda.

* * *

 **~END~**

* * *

 **A/N:** Yap, saya kembali dengan fic pendek yang terinspirasi dari lagu. Sekali lagi fic ini tercipta dari ke'butek'an dan kegalauan (+kebaperan) saya seharian gegara lagu ini T_T. padahal sejujurnya saya gak terlalu suka baca fic dengan ending sad begini, tapi sekarang malah bikin -_-. maaf ya kalo jelek dan gagal paham dengan maksud fic ini, tapi kan … tapi … tapi … . ah, sudahlah. Buat yang berhasil baca sampai akhir, saya ucapkan terima kasih *tebar bunga*. Silahkan _review_ ^^


End file.
